ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream
Plot The episode begins with a woman arguing with her husband about reading comics rather then going out to help her. As the man sits and the woman prepares to leave, they are both attacked by a jelly fish like creature. Meanwhile, Peter is joining his fellow Ghostbusters for breakfast. Although he is tired and weary after a long night of dreaming about a strange guy in a cloak and glowing eyes. Ray advises him by telling him his aunt used to tell him that you can take control of a dream as long as you know it's a dream. Janine then gets a call and the Ghostbusters are called out. Peter refuses to go at first without his breakfast, but goes after Slimer eats his doughnut. The Ghostbusters investigate the couple that was attacked, and upon entering the house. Peter is scooped up by the strange creature that attacked the couple. After defeating it, the Ghostbusters find the couple fast asleep and floating. They soon see that the creature looks just like the drawing in a comic book, then they notice other strange creatures around the neighborhood and more sleeping people. Egon then comes to the conclusion that this is the work of a "sandman." After dodging a dream version of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, the Ghostbusters soon encounter the nefarious Sandman. The Sandman reveals he is putting all the world to sleep as he believes it will end all wars and create peace. Believing that the Ghostbusters are laughing at him, the Sandman goes on the attack. Though he escapes, the Ghostbusters track him to a clock tower, where he attempts to put the team asleep with his sleep sand. In an attempt to defeat his enemy, the Sandman modifies all the dream creatures into nightmare creatures (making them more brutal and dangerous then before). The Ghostbusters make it back to Ecto-1 after avoiding a giant Easter Bunny. After the car fails to work, Ray goes to check the engine, only to be ambushed by the Sandman and be put to sleep. The Ghostbusters abandon their car after narrowly dodging a giant falling pizza from Ray's dream. Making their way into another building, the Ghostbusters search for the Sandman. While checking a room, Peter is ambushed by the Sandman and is put to sleep too. Winston and Egon leave the building to find the Sandman and find him leading a parade of peace. They attempt to get the Sandman but he dodges their blast. The Sandman then sneaks up behind Egon and puts him to sleep too. Making his way back to headquarters, Winston comes up with a plan to use Ray's advice about telling yourself it's only a dream. After making it back to the firehouse, Winston sets up his trap with Janine and Slimer. The Sanman bursts in and gets the drop on Janine, putting her to sleep. The Sandman then closes in on Winston, unaware that Janine is telling herself that she is only having a dream. Taking control of her dream, Janine creates a dream version of herself as a Ghostbuster, ambushing the Sandman. The Sandman attempts to escape Janine's proton stream, but is pulled back by Winston's beam. Slimer then jumps out of the drawer and activates the trap, successfully trapping the Sandman. With the Sandman captured, everyone wakes up and the dream creatures disappear. Upon returning to base, Janine tells the Ghostbusters what happened. The team is ready to celebrate Winston's victory, only to find him asleep (and with Slimer). Cast Sandman Egon Spengler Albert Einstein talks to Egon when he is put to sleep. He also helps Winston out by reminding him that "You don't need to be a scientist to solve a problem. Just use your brain!" Eistein walks about mumbling humorous distortions of the Theory of Relativity such as "Egon = MC Squared." When Ray Stantz is put to sleep, a giant pizza falls from the sky and lands on Ecto-1. He also mentions a witticism his Aunt Lois used to say about taking controll of your dreams early on that helps Winston figure out a plan to stop the Sandman. Peter Venkman wins the Nobel Prize, Pulitzer Prize, and an Oscar in his dream. He also drives a sold gold Rolls Royce during a ticker tape parade. Winston Zeddemore is the only Ghostbuster to escape the Sandman's attacks. Janine Melnitz uses the Proton Pack for the first, but not last, time in the series. Slimer uses a ghost trap for the first time. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man as a dream made manifest by a boy with bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows. Disturbingly, the boy had Stay Puft attack the city before the Sandman turned all the dreams into nightmares. Equipment Proton Pack Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto Goggles Ecto 1 Gallery Image:007-01.png| Image:007-02.png| Image:007-03.png| Image:007-04.png| Image:007-05.png|The Introduction of the Sandman Image:007-06.png| Image:007-07.png| Image:007-08.png| Image:007-09.png| Image:007-10.png| Image:007-11.png| Image:007-12.png|Egon as he gets hit by sleeping dust. Image:007-13.png| Image:007-14.png| Image:007-15.png| Image:007-16.png| Category:RGB Episode